Story 100
by darkness wasted
Summary: My 100th story. Cream and Cheese are at the park when a dark chao comes up to them. The chao's old owner isn't happy and it's up to Cream and Cheese to keep their new friend safe from heart break and harm. All Cream and Cheese. ON HOLD


My **100th Story**here on fanfiction. So proud. Thanks for clicking on guys! Without your support and lovely reviews I wouldn't have made it this far! Keep it up and help me reach **200 stories**! Thanks a bunch! My story ideas may surround the following in the coming future. :)

**1. **Wolf's Rain: **Romance/Comedy/Angst/Horror/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
2. **Bleach: **Family/Friendship/Comedy/Horror/Hurt/Comfort**  
**3. **Sonic the Hedgehog: **all listings  
4. **Spyro: **all listings  
5. **Family Guy: **Comedy  
6. **Twilight: **Comedy/Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
7. **Harry Potter (just for a laugh): **Comedy/Friendship/Romance  
8. **El Tigre: **all listings  
9. **Balto: **all listings  
10. **4 Brothers (such an awesome movie): **Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
11. **Toy Story: **all listings  
12. **Naruto: **Comedy/Horror/Friendship/Romance  
13. **American Dragon: Jake Long:** all listings  
14.** Lilo and Stitch:** all listings  
15. **Yin Yang Yo: **all listings  
16. **Rocket Power: **all listings  
17. **Scooby-Doo: **all listings  
18. **Powerpuff Girls: **Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
19. **Vantage Point: **unsure**

Tell me what story you'd like the most for me to try and I'll see what I can do. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

**If you're not into speaking chao then turn back. LOL**

Sitting on a park bench was a sweet cream colored rabbit and her neutral chao friend. They were sitting at the park to pass some time while they waited for Amy Rose to come back from chasing the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. It was a cool, calm, spring day and everything seemed fine.

Lurking in the bushes behind Cream were a pair of small, jet black eyes that watched her every movement. Cream sighed deeply and held Cheese in her arms. She tickled his stomach and the tiny chao giggled and cooed with delight.

"I'm so bored. I wish Amy would come back soon and leave poor Mr. Sonic alone." she sighed and jumped off the bench. When she did, the creature looking at her tensed up and watched as if hunting. Cheese flew on top of the rabbit's head and cooed a little bit before yawning.

"Hehhe. Tired, Cheese? If Amy doesn't come back soon we can go to the swings and you can take a nap. Okay?" Cream smiled as she reached up for the tiny chao. She gasped when she heard a strange sound. It sounded like something was growling behind her. She gasped and spun around.

"Wh-Who is there?" she said while hugging the now wide awake Cheese. The bushes behind the bench shuck and she saw tiny, black eyes looking at her. She gasped and froze. She was too scared to run away and so was Cheese.

"Chao Chao!" the creature yelled. It jetted out of the bush and stood in front of Cream waving it's tiny arms around and shouting at her and Cheese. Cream looked at the chao. It was a dark chao. It was black with a flame floating above it's head, it had a red striped on it's stomach, and it's teeth were pointed.

"Umm...hello." Cream said while looking at the chao. The tiny creature shouted in reply and used it's dragon like wings to hover at her eye level. She yelped and hugged her chao and looked at the one shouting at her.

"Wh-What's wrong?" she said looked at it. The chao continued to scream and cry out. Cheese raised an eyebrow and then his eyes widened. He struggled and got lose from Cream's grip and hovered face to face with the dark chao.

"Cheese! No!" Cream shouted as she tried to grab the chao. Cheese looked at the chao before and began to speak in their own language.

"Chao? Chao Chao. Chao." _Are you okay? You're scaring my master. She's just a kid._

"Chao! Chao Chao Chao! Chao!" _Master! Us Chao were born free! You shouldn't have a master!_

"Chao Chao Chao! Chao! Chao Chao Chao. Chooo." _Is that why you're screaming at us! You're crazy! She loves me and she keeps me safe and gives me food! Be poliet to her._

Cream watched as her chao was speaking to the dark one in front of him. The dark Chao crossed his arms and glared at Cheese. He shot a look at Cream and then went back to speaking to Cheese.

"Chao Chao Chao! Chao Chao! Chao! Chao Chao!" _My master did too! But he dumped me one rainy day! I don't like Chao masters! They're all the same!_

"Chao! Chao Chao Chao. Chao." _Not my Cream! She loves me. I'm sorry that had to happen to you but you're scaring my master right now._

"Chao! Chao Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao Chao!" _Love you! He told me the same thing! Now look where I'm at! I have no one and I live on my own! She's going to ditch you too! Just wait and see! All masters are the same! Heartless!_

Cheese frowned and looked at Cream. He puffed up and growled. He knew Cream wouldn't do that to him. She loved him and he loved her. This chao was wrong. Wrong about everything he had just said about Cream.

"Chao! Chao Chao Chao! Chao! Chao...Chao Chao Chao. Chao? Chao Chao Chao." _No she won't! We love each other and always will love each other! You master....is not the same as mine. What is your name anyway? I'm Cheese the Chao._

"Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao. Chao Choo." _I'm Naracka the Chao. (Nu-ra-ck-a) What do you mean not the same?_

Cheese smiled and flew down to Cream. He sat on her head and looked up at the dark chao who was still hovering above them. Cheese took a deep breath and continued on with the conversation.

"Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao. Choo Choo. Chao Chao." _Cream is so nice to me that I have my own bed to sleep on. She feeds me when I'm hungry and goves me treats. I'm her best friend and she's mine. Your master was mean but my master would never hurt you. Come here and meet her. _

Naracka looked at Cream and hovered over to her. She gasped and backed away. Naracka looked at her and cooed which sounded like a whisper. He put out one tiny hand and Cream looked at him. She smiled weakly and shakily shuck his hand.

"Chao Chao! Chao Chao!" _See, Naracka! I told you she was nice!_

"Chao....Chao Chao Chao. Chao! Hemp!" _Yeah...but that doesn't make me change my mind! Hemp!_

"I'm sorry to break this up but, Cheese? It's time we head home." Cream said while looking at Naracka a little sadly. Naracka heard and frowned. He didn't want to be left alone again.

"Chao Chao! Chao! Choa Choa Chao!" _Hey! Please! Don't go so soon! Cheese, make her stay!_

"Chao Chao? Chao Chao. Chao Chao." _Make her stay? You like her hehe. Come with us then._

"Chao Chao....Chooo Chooo. Chao." _But I don't....trust her yet. Please don't leave me here._

Cheese smiled and flew up to Naracka and smiled. The nuetral chao took the dark chao's hand and brought him closer to Cream. The bunny smiled at the idea that Cheese made a new friend. Cheese brought Naracka to her.

"Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao." _Show her you don't want to be alone. COme with us and be part of the family. I promise you won't get abandoned._

"Chao....Chao Chao Chao." _But...Cheese, I don't think I can handel being left behind again._

"Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao." _You won't be. Now give Cream a hug and show her you want to come with us and stay. You can tell she likes you because she's smiling at you._

Naracka looked at Cream and notced her smiling at him. He looked at Cheese for a second and sighed. He flew over to Cream and wrapped it's tiny arms around her waist and nuzzled against her. He didn't like it but the idea of having a family again changed that.

"....Cheese?" Cream said while looking up at her chao. Cheese cooed and smiled at her. He nodded fast and flew onto her head. She smiled and placed both arms around the chao.

"Would you like to stay with me, little chao?" Cream smiled at Naracka. The dark chao looked at her and then back at Cheese. He still was a bit iffy about this. He took a deep breath and nodded. Cream squeled and hugged him tighter.

Cheese smiled and sat on his master's head. Naracka was let lose and he found a spot on Cream's head. Cream skipped off with now two of her very own chao. Cheese enjoyed the ride while Naracka stayed slient. Was he realy going to trust her and Cheese? Was he not going to be adandoned again? Is this his new home?

**Well that's it for now. Thanks for reading and if you like this story. Follow it along. It won't be a long fic. Probably about five chapters or less. Thanks again. I thought my 100th fic should be a sweet one. LOL.**


End file.
